


Rain- Renga (SK8 The Infinity)

by rekisgalwaygirl



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekisgalwaygirl/pseuds/rekisgalwaygirl
Summary: this is my first fanfic! you can read it on wattpad to by going to https://www.wattpad.com/story/260524246-rain-renga-sk8-the-infinity <3please leave suggestions on what to write next! i hope this wasn't too angsty or anything ahah
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 20





	1. Rain.

Rain.

I adore rain. It has such a calming, beautiful feeling. Not only when the cold, refreshing droplets of water hit your hot skin, but also once the clouds get unbearably heavy and unable to carry anymore water, it starts to pour down with rain. And it gives me that nudge of encouragement that it's okay to cry sometimes. That it's okay to pour down with rain too. 

But sometimes, I hate the rain. When it rains too hard, and everything comes all at once. More like a tsunami or a wave than just water droplets. That's when the rain becomes unpleasant. That's what happened when everything became just too much. It was the day I rained, but it came crashing down in rapids and waves, and it felt like I had crashed down too. Hit rock bottom at the bottom of the ocean.

The day I rained was also the day I lost you, my best friend. My love. You were the only person I ever needed, and now you're gone. Gone forever. I gave you everything I had. My secrets, my feelings, and my trust, no matter how heavy or sacred it may have been. And despite that, you still left me, leaving not a single thing behind. Without telling me a word. I know it wasn't your fault, but I still wish something could've been done. 

The first mistake I made also happened on a rainy day. The droplets that splashed onto my burning skin were unusually cold and sharp that day. Like tiny blades, etching into my skin. Nothing like the refreshing feeling I had felt the last time it rained. It was when I stood before my best friend, and the words; 

"You and I aren't... 

...a good match anymore." 

parted my lips. As I turned my back, and began the trudge to my front door, I looked back over, and saw him standing static in the thick gushing rain, while the glimmer, usually full of excitement, in his eyes faded into just a dim light, and tears formed and spilled over, down his cheeks. He looked like a lost puppy, wondering if he would ever find his way back home. I regret saying those words to him that day. Do you think if I didn't, if we had just understood each other more..he would still be here?

I remember returning home, sopping wet after standing in the rain, arguing with..him. At least the water disguised my tears of both despair and rage very well. I was still in silent shock that I just ended our friendship so abruptly, and accidentally. I was thinking out loud, for goodness' sake. I went upstairs as quick as I could, with my fists clenched, my nails digging into my skin to stop me from making any noise before I got into the secluded space of my bedroom. As soon as I closed the door to my room, I started wailing, jamming my fist into my mouth every now and again to avoid making so much noise my family could hear me. I wouldn't want them worrying about me, they have too much to think about anyway. I cried, I sobbed, I whined. I thought my throat was going to close up and I was going to choke on my own misery. I also thought this was what the people meant when they said when everything came crashing down on them, like a tsunami. But I was wrong, this was just a mere wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fanfic! you can read it on wattpad to by going to https://www.wattpad.com/story/260524246-rain-renga-sk8-the-infinity <3  
> please leave suggestions on what to write next! i hope this wasn't too angsty or anything ahah


	2. Visit

Visit.

I visit him everyday. I haul myself out of bed, no matter how hard it may be, at the crack of dawn. I try to eat, even if I can't stomach it. It's what he'd want me to do. I brush the knots out of my straggly hair, and put his favorite one of my headbands on. It's bright blue, with a white design on the side. He always used to make fun of it, but I knew he secretly loved it. I make as little noise as I can, since I don't want to wake up my mother or my sisters, they work so hard, they deserve as much rest as they can get. 

They care so much for me, and I feel like I don't do nearly enough for them in return. My sisters act like loving mothers towards me, and my actual mother even more so. It makes me feel so guilty, because all I can manage to do in return is just grunt in appreciation and plaster a fake smile every now and then. I want to do more for them, but I just..can't.

After creeping around the house, getting ready, I slowly tip-toe out the door, and make my way over to him. It's around a ten minute walk. I take my time, watching the sun rise, as couples of young and old, walking together and holding hands brush past my shoulders. I look at my surroundings, expecting to see something so amazing, that I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off of it. But to my dismay, there was no change to what I see every day. The same old tall, grey buildings, with the same old bored, tired workers inside. The same old lamp posts, the same old bench, the same old everything. I sighed long and deeply, and carried on my trek. 

I finally arrive, and I walk through the entrance as the trees blow gently, and the green leaves slowly float to the floor. I walk through the long grass, and pick up any wild flowers I can find. He's always had an eye for nature, and would stop us while walking to school to stare at the newly bloomed plants. I decided I would give them to him as a little surprise, since I hadn't been able to bring him anything lately. 

I got to where he was placed, and I sat down next to him. A small smile crept upon my face, as I started speaking to him again. Even though he wouldn't respond, I knew he was there, listening to me ramble. It's almost as if he was actually beside me, resting his head on my shoulder. I went on and on about how everything is the same, and how everything would be so much better if he just didn't go anywhere. Tears brimmed my eyes, and slowly rolled down my cheeks, and dripped into the corner of my mouth. I wanted him to actually be there. To not just be a figment of my imagination anymore. I wanted him to wipe my tears, and tell me that he'll always be there, no matter how far away he may seem to be. I wanted him to tell me he loved me, and that I'd never be alone. 

But he wasn't there, and he never will be. 

So I just hugged my knees, and sobbed, all alone. The image of him that I felt next to me was long gone, and all there was left was me, my misery and the soft howl of the wind. 

At last, I had composed myself, after what seemed like hours of weeping my sorrows away, I got up, and realized I was still clutching all the wild flowers I had planned to give to him. They had all wilted, and dried up during the long time I was in my feels for. I still wanted to give them to him, so I placed them on top of the bed of dirt where his body lied. On top of his grave. I gave one last gaze at the headstone, with a portrait of his face on it, his eyes still gleaming, his smile as wide as it's ever been. 

God..if only I was able to see him smile like that one more time.

As I walked home, I muttered to myself;

"Maybe this life wasn't made for us. I'll see you soon, Langa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this is the second chapter, and i'll be writing more very soon. please give me some feedback and opinions and stay tuned for the next chapter! :-D

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic! you can read it on wattpad to by going to https://www.wattpad.com/story/260524246-rain-renga-sk8-the-infinity <3  
> please leave suggestions on what to write next! i hope this wasn't too angsty or anything ahah


End file.
